Nocturne
by NiahkoChan
Summary: A Nocturne, a piano and a woman who could'nt see and a man who's half ghost and half human. DxS Flames accepted


Title:

Nocturne

(Daniel Fenton's POV)

Every melody rhythmically flowing through my surrounded atmosphere, my fingers slowly tapping to the beat of a broken sonata, the tendency to be heard was low because the beat was slow and tender, mostly called a lulling music. I played the piano, when I feel lonely, when I'm broken after a fight with a ghost. I tap a music that surrounds my mood, not even caring even if the piano is painted with red stains of bloody sin.

A responsibility was bestowed on my shoulders, the sooner I wanted to get older, the deeper the responsibility becomes. I've learned that superhero's live so painfully, they are isolated from the rest, different from the rest. I didn't even believe in superheroes, but since I was now one of them, life is not easy than you think. Televisions lie, when they show that Superman, Spiderman, Batman and even other superheroes can easily defeat the bad guys, Fuck, that's one hell of a lie. I've been fighting ghost for 3 years now and look what it made me?

I became a monster, someone people cursed, someone people hate, I'm never a superhero in their eyes, in their eyes I was a devil, Danny Phantom, was a devil. The only companion I had is this piano, no one else.

My parents haunted me down, they never believed me, when I told them that the ghost boy and I was the same. They left me, threw me out of my own home. Still I'm thankful; I had someone who really did accept me, even though she's…blind.

I produced another rhythmic melody as I tap the keys, neatly and slowly to perform the heavenly sound of the moonlit sonata. I drowned to the music, before I heard a loud thug from upstairs. My heart pounded hard as I turned ghost and phased through the ceiling, searching the only one room that was isolated from the other rooms, the room that sense no life.

I found the gothic outlined door, not minding to knock but instantly phased inside of it, seeing a very pale girl, lying across the corner, feeling her way up and poising herself in a neat standing position, but failed to do so and fell to the ground with a muffled sound of an "Ouch"

I stared and giggled as she frowned, searching for me in the depths of the night, feeling her way to me as I wrapped my arms around her slender hips. She smiled, a very unique smile, which I can only make.

I stared at her beautiful lilac eyes, though it's empty, because she can't see a thing. It still looked beautiful in my eyes. She's the very precious person to me; she didn't mind that I was the ghost boy; she didn't mind the possibility of her being in trouble because of me. She stayed no matter what may cause her, because she told me, when we first met that I was her…home".

Flashback:

It was a snowy December; I was walking alone, merely fighting myself to stay awake for awhile. My eyes wavered as I rub my hands together to create frictional heat. I was looking for a place to stay, but since I don't have many friends, I wondered off to the big downtown Amity. My eyes deep from the lack of sleep and my body shivering from the thin clothing, I was wearing. I almost lost conscious that time, but someone stopped me from falling, her thin fragile hand, held my body tight to avoid such a hurtful fall.

"You shouldn't be wearing such thin clothing in this kind of weather, you might get sick, you might end up like me, and I'm easily captivated by illness." she smiled, offering her shawl to give me some heat.

"Thank you", I smiled, noticing something different from the girl, but couldn't put a hand to what it was.

"You don't have a place to stay", she asked, kneeling down and handling me my black duffle bag.

"Well, honestly, No", I rubbed the back of my neck, causing Goosebumps run up to my spine.

"You can stay at my place if you want", she smiled, feeling something in the ground, before standing up.

"Is it really ok, me a guy and a stranger, staying at your house? I might do something, you know"

"You wont", She grinned at me

"How can you be sure?" I asked, a little confused from her words.

"Because, I trust you that's why", She said, pulling my hand and connecting it with hers, and that earned me a sudden blush on my face.

"How could you trust me? I might be like the ghost boy, a monster", I frowned at the sudden insult I gave to my own self.

"Damn, who said Phantom is evil, they just can't accept that Phantom is someone needed by this crap of a town. They easily judge people; they can't see that w/o phantom, there will be no Amity Park". She angrily scowled, before apologizing and introducing her self "Oh, I'm totally sorry, I just got so emotional, by the way my name is Samantha Manson, but please call me Sam"

"Well, its ok, my name is Daniel, I mean call me Danny Fenton", I grinned.

"So Danny, if you're staying in my place you needs to pay, alright"

"How much"

She grinned "You can afford it very well"

"Really, is it cheap?"

"Well you see It's not money", She lowered her head, feeling kind of ashamed of what she's going to say.

"What! Then what is it?" I blushed like a tomato.

"Well, would you be, well"

"What"

"From now on, would you be my eyes", she turned her head up with a slight smile on her face, then grinned and saying "Please"

"You mean you're blind" I almost screamed

"You didn't notice?"

"Well, actually, I felt something was different about you but I never thought that It was you're eyes"

"Oh", she giggled

"What's so funny" I asked a little confused

"Nothing, we better get going, It's already getting dark and aren't you cold?"

"So where is your house located to?" I asked, suddenly noticing the coldness that's enveloping my body.

"Just two blocks away from here, the one with the Piano shop", she whispered, coughing a little as she started to walk.

"Hey, Sam lets fly to your house", I ran up to her and carried her bridal style.

"What do you mean by that and put me down", she nudges me in the chest, before shivering to the sudden change of temperature.

"Danny?" She asked but I didn't reply.

"You're so cold", she whispered, leaning closer to my chest, face fell paler when she never heard any heart beats..

"I'm not dead", I whispered, then looked at her now sleepy figure.

"I know, Danny…Phantom", she trailed off

"Thank you Sam, You're the first person ever to accept me for who I' am. You never judge me though I've only met you"

"I just felt that…we're both the…same…I felt home…when I held your falling presence…I felt safe…and home…" She closed her eyes, and then fell into a sweet slumber.

"I felt it too", I whispered as I flew to my now new home.

End of Flashback; (A/N: Too Fast, Too slow, I'm sorry…I Accept criticism)

"Danny", she leaned her head to my chest, then smiled, she's particularly a Goth, but every time we are together, she seems to get out of her shell. She shows me everything that no people can see, she shows me an angel. It sound so sappy I know, but when you get romantically involve to the person who let you stay in her home without any hesitation and to the person who called you her best of friend, Damn, I'll accept all those clique scene in the movie, those fluffy romantic story in novels, because being in love is something worth it.

"Have you been crying?" she asked me, I, startled at the question began to lie, but she knows me too well to even tell a little white lie "Maybe, I guess", I embraced her tight, sobbing like a lost child.

"Come on, what's wrong? You're always depress, I should be that person not you", she tilted her head as she listens to my grief about something that had happen to me after the ghost fight with Vlad Masters, just awhile ago.

"Sam, Sammy, they really don't love me anymore", I whispered to her ear, holding her like she's the last person on earth.

"Who's them", she bit her lower lip, trying to figure out who's who.

"My family"

"They do love you, they just need more brain, so don't cry you little baby" she teased with sarcasm; I smiled then started tickling her, making her fall backwards to the bed.

"Stop it, please, I'll hurt you", she mumbled out of breath

"Catch me first" I phased down to the music room, making her scream in the process.

"UNFAIR", she gritted her teeth with a frown

I grinned; sitting in front of the piano then started playing a very melody that I saw in a song paper inside a music box, when we cleaned an old room upstairs. (A/N: I just made this up, I know, It's ugly and doesn't make sense, I accept criticism, I'm so sorry if you don't like it. This is actually a duet I made for a friend)

_Danny: _

_Shattered, Falling, Screaming, Dying_

_My life flows in secluded songs_

_Breathing, Fragments of a broken envy_

_To The Life I've lived before_

_Angels breathing life within me_

_As I Fall far to oblivion_

_Baby, would your hands caress me_

_When I reach my down fall_

_Falling inch by inch_

_Falling with my sins_

_Angels of the night screaming for _

_Deliverance_

_Screaming my _

_Deliverance_

_Darling, I will always catch you_

_Forever in my arms_

_You will show me true love_

_And ease my broken heart_

_Hunger for the love you'll lend me_

_When I dream through my grieving sleep_

_Baby don't pretend you love me_

_If you really don't mean it at all_

_Falling inch by inch_

_Falling with my sins_

_Angels of the night screaming for _

_Deliverance_

_Screaming my _

_Deliverance_

_Enveloping Silence_

_Darkness in my dreams _

_Screaming for acceptance_

_Crawling with my sins_

_Falling from oblivion_

_Rising through the dead_

_Eating my own free will_

_When you whisper my despair_

_Baby, Scream my broken name_

_Scream my poisonous desire_

_Scream for my Deliverance_

_Scream for our Deliverance._

_Baby, dive into my arms_

_And Be my Deliverance…_

_Hmmm…hmmm…hmmmm…_

_Goodbye…._

"You really run fast, Sam, you sure you can't see", I joked and that made me earn a hard punch on the arms.

"Damn you", she cursed

"You really sing well ya' know", I changed the topic to avoid a very hurtful criticism from her.

"Stop changing the subject", she mumbled with a frown

"Alright, alright, sorry" I whispered with a grin

"Damn you should"

"Sing to me the line of the girl in the song, Sam, It's a really sweet nocturne to my ear"

"Why"

"Just sing it, please"

Darling, I will always catch you; Forever in my arms. You will show me true love and ease my broken heart…" I closed the gap between us and she gasped from the sudden action, I deepened the kiss, with gentle movement and passion, but then I tasted something….

"Sam"

"Hmmm"

"Did you eat my strawberry?"

"Well", she smiled smugly

"Sam, how could you", I screamed playfully, dramatically acting like a child who's disappointed because someone had taken his candy.

"It looks so sweet"

"But…It's still mine"

"Just forget it please", she gave me her best playful grin

"No", I grumpily murmured

"Danny"

"No"

"Fine, don't", she got up and touched her way to the coat hanger and went out the door. I followed and stopped her before she could reach the front gate.

"I was just kidding"

"Hmmmp"

"Sam"

"…."

"I hate you"

"You mean that?" I peck her on the lips

"No…", she smiled

"I love you then?"

"Kinda"

"What?"

"Just kidding", she smiled then we both went inside the house.

A/n: This is crap but please review! I accept criticism, flames are accepted….


End file.
